bang_a_rang_orgfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor: Angel Falls
|previousseason = ' ' |nextseason = ' '|returnees = Andrea (14) Jared (14, 20) Tucker (14, 20) Ally (20) Jordan (20)}} is the twelfth season on the BANG A RANG ORG Wiki! The game began on February 4, 2018 and features half new players and half returning players. The season had one of the most competitive Bang A Rang casting processes, with over 100 applications submitted. As such it is known for its excellent cast and equally great winner. Despite the well rounded players, the gameplay was low energy, making it a middle tier season in the community's eyes. This season is known for its female domination, as only women won individual immunity and the final four was comprised of exclusively females Staff Twists/Changes 'Rookies vs. Veterans: '''This season brought back 10 returning, one-time players, matched up against 10 fresh faces of Bang-A-Rang '''Battle of the Sexes: '''As well as being divided by returnee status, tribes were also split up by gender, meaning there were four tribes of five people Castaways } |Scott Age: 27 ''Mo'orea | | rowspan="5" | rowspan="8" | rowspan="9" | style="white-space:nowrap;" | 1st Voted Out Day 3 |3 |- | |Juliet Age: 14 | | style="white-space:nowrap;" | 2nd Voted Out Day 5 |5 |- | |Jared Age: 17 | | style="white-space:nowrap;" | 3rd Voted Out Day 7 |4 |- | |Jessica Age: 32 Mexico | | style="white-space:nowrap;" | 4th Voted Out Day 7 |4 |- | | style="white-space:nowrap;" |Matt Age: 17 Palmyra Atoll | | style="white-space:nowrap;" | 5th Voted Out Day 9 |4 |- | |Joan Age: 18 | | | style="white-space:nowrap;" | 6th Voted Out Day 13 |4 |- | |Andrea Age: 17 | | | style="white-space:nowrap;" | 7th Voted Out Day 15 |3 |- | |Rob Age: 20 Idalia | | | style="white-space:nowrap;" | 8th Voted Out Day 17 |5 |- | |Tate Age: 24 | | | | style="white-space:nowrap;" | 9th Voted Out Day 19 |7 |- | |Charley Age: 22 Idalia | | | | rowspan="11" | style="white-space:nowrap;" | 10th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 22 |7 |- | |Alietta Age: 18 | | | | style="white-space:nowrap;" | 11th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 25 |6 |- | |Tucker Age: 21 | | | | style="white-space:nowrap;" | 12th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 28 |5 |- | | style="white-space:nowrap;" |Rhi Age: 22 Siwa Oasis | | | | style="white-space:nowrap;" | 13th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Day 30 |10 |- | |Felix Age: 22 Phuket | | | | style="white-space:nowrap;" | 14th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 32 |5 |- | | style="white-space:nowrap;" |Gavin Age: 17 The Azores | | | | style="white-space:nowrap;" | 15th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 34 |6 |- | |Jordan Age: 22 | | | | style="white-space:nowrap;" | 16th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 36 |7 |- | |Cali Age: 21 | | | | style="white-space:nowrap;" | 17th Voted Out 8th Jury Member Day 38 |4 |- | |Hannah Age: 19 | | | |Second Runner Up |6 |- | |Ally Age: 20 Mo'orea | | | |Runner Up |3 |- | |Jenna Age: 21 Phuket | | | |Sole Survivor |6 |} Episode Guide Voting History Links Angel Falls Forum Trivia Category:Survivor: Angel Falls Category:Twenty Contestant Seasons Category:Four Tribe Seasons Category:Seasons Category:Three Tribe Seasons Category:Two Tribe Seasons Category:Returnee Seasons